Message queuing may be used for the intake, storage, and forwarding of messages transmitted within and between applications executing on one or more computers. Some message queues function internally, within a single instance of an operating system or application. Other implementations of message queuing pass messages between a plurality of computers and may involve multiple applications. When messages are passed between applications, message queuing software stores the incoming messages until the target or recipient application connects with the message queuing server. A registered software routine may be called and the stored messages then may be released to the recipient application for its processing. Considerations impacting the use and configuration of messaging queuing software include how messages are to be stored to assure durability, for example in memory, on disk, or in a database. Additional considerations comprise determining the duration of message storage, the guaranteeing of message delivery, and the routing of messages when a plurality of message queue servers may be in operation. Security issues also may prescribe that certain applications may receive access to some messages while other applications are denied such access.